The Interloper in the Partnership
by bingblot
Summary: The way I wish S2's 'The Bodies in the Book' had ended. Sully faces the fact that getting in between Booth and Brennan was a losing battle. AU two-shot fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If 'Bones' belonged to me, then I wouldn't need to write fanfic because Booth and Bones would have gotten together months, even years, ago and Sully would never have happened in the first place.

Author's Note: Written to fix what bothered me the most about 'The Bodies in the Book' because I spent the entire ep going crazy over how obvious the Booth/Brennan was and how it was so clear that Sully just didn't belong. So this is a little fic on how I wish that ep had ended— if only because seeing Sully kiss Brennan just about made me sick and I just couldn't stand it. I did like Sully, too; I just couldn't stand seeing him with Bones so I decided to make Sully… um, smarter…

A quick two-shot fic.

**The Interloper in the Partnership**

Sully sighed, got up and paced around his office, sat down, then got up and paced again.

He didn't like this but he was a realist and he had to face facts.

And the fact was that Tempe was shutting him out. She'd closed herself off and she wasn't letting him in, wasn't letting him protect her. But what really got to him—what hurt—was that she hadn't, as far as he could see, shut Booth out in the same way.

He and Booth had both been worried about her, had both been determined that she not be left alone and unprotected but it had only been him who she'd blown up at.

He understood that it was part of her effort to protect herself by pushing him away because he was getting close but he thought it was telling that Booth was close to her and she hadn't pushed him way, wasn't trying to push him away either.

He suspected—strongly suspected—that Booth was interested in Tempe; Sully wasn't blind and Booth's level of concern and caring for his partner was a little extreme to be justified by either friendship or partnership.

He'd thought, though, that Booth's interest was entirely one-sided, which was why Booth hadn't said or done anything yet. He'd assumed that Tempe simply didn't care about Booth in that way.

He was beginning to see, though, that he'd been wrong. He wasn't sure exactly why but it was becoming clear that whatever feelings beyond friendship were between Booth and Tempe, the feelings were quite mutual.

He winced.

Yeah, the truth hurt.

He walked out of his office abruptly, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind him.

He was going to go over to the Jeffersonian, where he knew Tempe and Booth would be, and then… Then he would decide.

Sully slowed his steps down, keeping just out of sight for a moment, as he watched Tempe and Booth in her office.

He couldn't hear what they were saying but he watched as they talked, Tempe putting some stuff away, and Booth watching as she did so.

There was an almost palpable level of comfort to them and he watched as Booth picked up a book—a copy of Tempe's book that had been the focus of this entire case—and said something, sitting down.

Tempe smiled a little and said something.

He couldn't hear Booth's response but Tempe's expression softened as she gave Booth a small smile.

Sully flinched again at the sight. It wasn't that there was anything particularly suggestive about the smile; it was just that the smile, her whole expression, was softer, more open than any she'd shown him since this entire case had begun.

He sighed. And now he knew.

He stiffened his spine. He was a realist and there were some things he couldn't fight—shouldn't have to fight. He knew and he'd heard about some of the cases Booth and Tempe had solved together; they had become one of the best crime-solving teams the FBI had and now he'd seen it in action, but it was more than that. Booth and Tempe were a partnership in _every_ way, working together, acting together. They had a symbiotic relationship, a bond that somehow went beyond their partnership of the past year and some months.

He hadn't forgotten how Booth had mentioned that guy, Oliver, when Sully had brought over the list of possible obsessive fans; it had just been a casual mention but it had been one stark reminder of the past that Booth and Tempe shared that he knew nothing about, was not a part of. And even before that, he'd been rather surprised when Booth had casually mentioned "Russ" and then been told later that Russ was Tempe's brother—he hadn't even known that Tempe had a family, didn't know anything about Tempe's family, except to assume that her parents were dead because she never mentioned them. Oh, Tempe was interesting and fun to talk to but he'd realized that, to him, at least, it was almost as if she'd arrived on this planet as the fully grown, self-sufficient, capable woman she was now, because of how she never spoke about her past, not really. It was as if her life had only begun in the past year and half or so since she'd begun working with Booth because that was the main past that she ever mentioned. Anything beyond that was a mystery to him—but he'd realized that it wasn't as much of a mystery to Booth. Not only because Booth had known her longer—he was sensible enough to recognize the effect of time—but because Tempe told Booth more, somehow trusted Booth more. Tempe trusted Booth, relied on Booth in those few times when she acknowledged she needed someone else's help—but she didn't rely on him or trust him to that same extent.

And that level of trust was something he couldn't fight.

Tempe and Booth were partners—a unit, a whole that somehow, in some way, transcended its parts. He was… what? An interloper, really. He was the third wheel.

And that was something he couldn't fight.

He knew the moment Tempe saw him and then heard how she just said his name.

Booth, quite unconscious, only responded, "Yeah, you might want to apologize. I mean, you were really raggin' on the guy. He seemed a little frail."

Sully stiffened a little. He might have already made up his mind but he didn't appreciate being called 'frail.'

"Well, you know, I'm a lot stronger than I look," he spoke up.

He managed a grin at Booth as he stood up.

"Well, congratulations," Sully offered. "You guys… you make a great team," he said honestly.

Booth grinned and glanced at Tempe who looked up at him and their eyes met and held for a fleeting instant—Sully stiffened even more. If he'd had any doubts at all about his decision, they would have been settled right then with that one look.

They were a great team. And they were complete—without him.

Tempe was the first one to look back at him and Sully almost relented at the expression on her face. "Thanks for your help," she said.

Sully glanced at Booth. "Can you just give us a minute?"

Booth looked distinctly uncomfortable. "No, you know, I should go. I've got… stuff…"

"No, you guys have to finish the case file," Sully said. "Just… give us a few minutes."

Booth looked uncertain, glancing at Tempe and then back at Sully. "Sure," was all he said before leaving the office.

Tempe gave him a curious look. "Sully, I'm sorry," she began but he cut her off.

"No, it's okay. I understand."

"You… do?"

He gave her a small, gentle smile, ignoring the pang in his heart. "Yeah, I do. Tempe, did you notice that in these past couple days when you haven't been letting me protect you or comfort you, you've still let Booth help you? Why do you think that is?"

Her eyes had widened. "I don't… I don't believe in psychology," she finally responded, a little weakly.

"Yeah, neither do I. But this isn't psychology, Tempe; it's human nature. You don't like to ask for help, I get that, but you do let Booth help you. You do rely on him when you don't rely on anyone else."

"Well, I… he's my partner," she faltered, looking and sounding more uncertain than he'd ever seen her look or sound before.

"I know but that's not it, Tempe." He sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her arm. "The point is that you let Booth be your friend; you let him in. But you don't let me care about you in the same way."

"Sully, I… I can do better. I…"

He shook his head a little, cutting her off. "No, Tempe. That's just the thing. If you have to try so hard when it comes to me but it comes naturally when it comes to Booth, that means something. And I can't… I can't fight that, Tempe."

"What are you saying?"

He looked down at the floor. "I guess what I'm saying is, goodbye. I care about you, Tempe, and I thought we could be good together but I realize now that I can't get between you and Booth. You two are a team and there's no room for me in that team. There isn't room for me in your life, Tempe, not as much as I want, because you've already given that space to Booth and I can't fight that."

"But Sully, I… I care about you. I really do."

"I know you do, but not enough. So… I'm going to end this now before it gets even harder." He gave her a small smile, lifting one hand to touch her cheek fleetingly. "Be happy, Tempe, okay? And don't feel bad. If I had to lose you to anyone, I'm glad… I'm glad it's to Booth. He'll take care of you, Tempe. I know that."

"But Sully--" she started again and he cut her off by resting his finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Tempe, really." He managed a smile. "After all, we've only been seeing each other for about a month. It's easier to do this now than it would be later."

"But…"

"You know I'm right, Tempe," he cut her off. "You and Booth just… belong… in a way that I don't." He stood up, looking down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Take care of yourself, Tempe."

And with a last, slight smile, Sully left.

He'd done the right thing; he knew he had. He was too much of a realist to want to fight a losing battle and trying to get in between Booth and Brennan was definitely a losing battle. Much better to walk away now, with a heart that was only bruised and not broken.

He'd done the right thing and that would have to be his comfort.

_To be continued… _

_I'd love to know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. (Drat.)

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who read this story and reviewed it! I appreciate every one of the reviews, even if I don't respond personally to them. *loves*

I was originally planning this chapter to be of the super-fluffy, Booth/Brennan variety but, um, it didn't happen because neither Booth nor Brennan (apparently) felt like cooperating. So this is sort-of fluffy but not entirely so. Enjoy!

**The Interloper in the Partnership**

_Part 2 (of 2)_

Booth had stopped in to check with Cam on the last minute details of the autopsies on the victims and was just walking out when he saw Sully leaving.

He really had only needed a few minutes, Booth thought, with a slight frown. Surely Bones hadn't…

His thought cut off as he got close enough to see inside Bones' office, to see her still sitting where she had been but now she was staring blankly into the distance and it looked as if she were crying…

He felt a swift surge of anger. Surely Sully hadn't said something to hurt her…

He quickened his steps. "Bones, what is it?"

She looked up and hastily swiped at her eyes in an ineffective attempt at hiding her tears. "It's Sully," she said rather dully. He sat down beside her, near enough to be able to take her into his arms if she needed it but not touching her yet.

"He- he broke up with me." There was a note of incredulity in her tone and Booth winced.

_Damn Sully._ Booth sternly quashed his automatic, instinctive feeling of relief. It was _not_ the time for that.

"God, Bones, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she said, sniffing a little and straightening up. "He was right."

"Right? About what?"

"About me." She paused and then added, very softly, "About us."

It was Booth's turn to stiffen and sit up. "What did he say?"

She looked down at her hands. "He said… he said he couldn't fight what we had, that I let you protect me when I didn't let him do the same…"

"I'm your partner. It's my job," Booth said, giving his automatic answer.

She looked up at him with a rather watery smile. "Yes, but I don't have to let you do it and I do. I let you be protective and indulge your alpha male-ness when I didn't for him."

"If that's his idea of your indulging my alpha male-ness, then…" Booth began but she cut him off.

"He also said that there wasn't room for him in my life." She paused and then looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Because that space was already filled… by you."

He stared and had to fight to swallow, his heart suddenly racing. He knew he'd been obvious to Sully (he wasn't a good enough actor to hide how he felt about Bones all or even just most of the time) but Bones didn't—she couldn't—what did Sully mean? "By… me? Bones, I…"

"He was right," she said simply. "You said it yourself earlier, that I try to push people away when they get close to me."

He inwardly winced. That hadn't been the nicest thing he'd ever said and he couldn't deny that part of him had said it because he'd been _hoping_ Bones would push Sully away. No, not his finest moment. "Bones, I'm sorry. That was…" he began.

"No, don't. You were right; I was trying to push Sully away but he was right too because he wasn't as close to me as you are and I haven't tried to push you away."

He tried to smile. "Yeah, well, I'm not an easy person to push around."

She looked down again, examining her hands as if she expected to see something on them. "Sully was… a fling for me but he… he cared about me more than that and he was right when he said I just couldn't give him all he wanted."

Booth shifted. "Bones, you- you can't blame yourself for that. These things can't be forced, you know."

"I can blame myself for ever letting him think it was more than a fling for me. I led him on."

"Bones, you did not. You wouldn't," he added, under his breath.

"Yes, I—how do you know?"

He glanced at her. "It's like I said earlier, I know you."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Booth. That's- that's really nice." She sighed. "I'm just not meant to be in long-term relationships. Some people are but not me. I'm just…" She let her head fall until her hair was concealing her face, making her next words almost inaudible. "I'm just one of those people who's meant to be alone…"

Booth flinched and now he finally gave in and pulled her into his arms. "No, Bones, no, that's not true. Believe me, it's not true and you're _not_ alone. You've got your squints and you know how loyal they are to you." He paused and then added, very softly, "And you've got me."

She stiffened a little and drew back out of his arms, meeting his eyes. "And what are we, Booth?"

Booth swallowed, feeling as if his heart had suddenly taken up lodging in his throat. Was this _it_? Was this the moment when he told her the truth? "We're partners… and friends," he answered but his response lacked its usual conviction.

She nodded jerkily. "Partners and friends—but then why, Booth?" Her voice rose sharply on those last words.

He blinked at her, feeling the way he usually did when she slipped into squint-speak, as if she'd suddenly started speaking a foreign language. "Why- uh- what?"

"What does it mean that my boyfriend leaves because he's jealous of you? _Why _was he jealous of you? It doesn't make any sense!"

Booth knew he probably looked like an idiot, gaping at her like a fish out of water, but he couldn't help it. God, this was it. This was _it._ Damn Sully, anyway, for forcing him to have this conversation with her when he didn't know if she was ready.

"You're the people person, Booth," she threw the words at him, standing up and pacing a little. "What does it mean when someone's boyfriend is jealous of someone's friend?"

"I- uh- usually it means that the boyfriend thinks the friend is more important to the person than the boyfriend." He chose his words carefully but even so, they turned around and hit him in the chest with all the force of a physical blow. He was suddenly having trouble breathing. Sully had thought… that _he_ was more important to Bones than Sully was? _Was_ he more important to Bones than Sully had been? He suddenly remembered exactly what Bones had said Sully had said—that there was no room for Sully in Bones' life because _he_ already filled it… His heart was suddenly clattering in his chest, as he was filled with a poignant, almost painful hope.

"Bones, why did you let me protect you and not Sully?"

"What- because you're my partner and you insisted."

He stood up slowly, closing the distance between them with small, careful steps, hoping desperately that he wasn't about to make the worst mistake of his life in pushing Temperance Brennan like this.

"Sully insisted you let him protect you too and you didn't let him."

She shrugged a little, as if to say it wasn't important.

"Why do you come to me for comfort, hug me when you're scared?"

"I… I don't know," she finally said, not meeting his eyes as she unnecessarily rearranged some papers on her desk.

"Bones. Temperance," he said softly.

The use of her first name made her look up at him and his gaze caught and held hers so she couldn't look away.

"Just tell me why," he said, his voice low and husky, hardly above a whisper.

And Brennan had to fight the shiver that went through her at his tone, at the look in his eyes, fight the almost magnetic attraction of him when he looked at her like this, when he was this close to her.

Why… why did she allow Booth to protect her when she hadn't allowed Sully to do so? Why did she always turn to Booth for comfort now? Why did she hug him when she was frightened or sad?

"Because…" she found herself answering, her voice hardly above a breath, the words almost being compelled from her by the strength of his gaze, "you're Booth and… and you make me feel safe…"

The admission fell from her lips without her even being aware she was about to say it.

His expression softened, even as something hot and dark flared in his eyes, making her catch her breath, feeling heat shoot through her.

He lifted his hand to touch her cheek, lightly, and even though it wasn't the first time he'd touched her face, it somehow felt like the most intimate gesture, a caress…

"You can trust me, Bones," he said almost in a whisper. "I'll never leave you."

It was a promise and even though it had been a very long time since Temperance Brennan had allowed herself to believe in such promises, at that moment, looking at him, she had to believe him. She could see all his sincerity in his eyes and more importantly, she knew him. She knew how loyal he was, knew how seriously he took his promises. She trusted him…

"I do trust you," she told him very softly.

The ghost of a smile just touched his lips and then went away. He knew what a declaration that was, coming from her.

His fingers moved, lightly brushing back a strand of her hair in an unmistakable caress, before he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her forehead, his lips lingering just a second too long for it to be a purely platonic gesture.

"You're going to be okay, Bones," he said softly and then he left.

Leaving Brennan to stare after him, very aware that she could still feel his lips lingering on her skin, could still feel the almost feather-light brush of his fingers against her cheeks.

She suddenly remembered Sully saying that when you could still feel a person's touch as if they're right next to you even when they're not, that's not a fling.

This… new _thing _growing between her and Booth… this wasn't a fling, would not be a fling. This would be more, more than a fling, more than friendship, more than a partnership—just… _more…_

_~The End~_

A/N 2: Thank you for reading; I hope you liked this! Please, please, please review and brighten the day of a poor, stressed-out student facing finals week… Just… picture Booth and his charm smile…


End file.
